


Never Again.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [14]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Tremor, Kinda, M/M, but like jb is the ceo of the hospital, dad jb, doctor jb, domestic AU, got5 are jjp's children, kinda youngjae and jinyoung centric, lapslock, married jjp, mom jy, not that detailed though, please enjoy, theres an operation scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: youngjae wakes up at an ungodly hour to find jinyoung in the kitchen, with broken pieces of a mug scattered all over the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please do keep in mind that i wrote this just for fun, and that i am not an expert in the medical field.
> 
> and please read the tags before reading! if you are uncomfortable with any of them, then please dont proceed.

youngjae groans softly, opening his eyes and sitting up slowly. he stretches a bit, blinks a couple of times before finally getting out of bed. he was woken up by a loud sound, and he isn’t sure what it was. it’s best for him to get up and find the source, isn’t it?

he opens his bedroom door and closes it behind him. as a fourteen year-old boy, he doesn’t need to share a room with his older or younger brothers. although everyone is basically already old enough to have rooms of their own, mark and jackson still stay in one room, and bambam and yugyeom in the other. youngjae’s fine with being alone; he doesn’t find it as a bother at all. besides, his brothers are all noisy. he’s actually quite glad he has a room of his own so he can sleep contently.

“mom?” youngjae calls out, trying to fix his hair a bit as he enters the kitchen.

“o-oh! good morning, youngjae-yah,” his mother greets, immediately putting both of his hands behind him. “you’re up early.”

“what was that noise? it woke me up,” youngjae asks, and immediately after that, his eyes land on the broken mug on the floor. his eyes widen as he walks closer to it, crouching down. “what happened, mom? are you okay?”

“uh, yeah. i’m fine,” jinyoung answers, looking away from youngjae a bit. “i guess i was just sleepy and dropped my mug. silly me!”

youngjae looks straight into jinyoung’s eyes from his crouched position. “mom, don’t lie to me. what happened?”

jinyoung stays quiet for a while, before he puts on a cheerful facade for youngjae. “nothing’s wrong, sunshine! here, let me clean it up.”

“no,” youngjae says sternly, shaking his head before standing up to grab a pair of gloves. “i’ll do it.”

youngjae cleans it up quite quickly, while jinyoung stands in the sideways watching his son in awe a little. he silently curses under his breath when he feels that his left hand is still continuing to move uncontrollably. 

“...there, all done,” youngjae says once he finishes, putting the gloves away and walking closer to his mother. “is there something wrong, mom?”

“nothing, sweetheart. you can go back to sleep now,” jinyoung reassures with a smile. “i’m going to the bathroom for a while, okay? well, in case you were wondering.”

jinyoung walks towards the bathroom, but then suddenly, his legs give out on him and he falls straight to the ground. youngjae’s eyes widen as he rushes to his mother’s side. not long after that, jinyoung starts spasming.

“mom, mom! what’s wrong?! what happened?!” youngjae screams helplessly. “dad! _dad_!”

jaebum rushes out of his and jinyoung’s room as soon as he hears his son’s cries for his presence. he freezes in the middle of the hallway when his eyes meet with a spasming jinyoung and a panicking youngjae by his side. he snaps out of it quickly and crouches next to youngjae.

“move aside, youngjae-yah.” youngjae does as told, and jaebum starts massaging jinyoung’s neck. then, jinyoung throws up all over the floor, and youngjae watches his parents in worry and fear.

jaebum wipes the sides of jinyoung’s lips before attaching his lips upon his wife’s. they aren’t kissing, no, and youngjae knows that. his father is currently applying _cpr_ to his mother. soon enough, jinyoung stops spasming, and jaebum lets go. his father wipes his mouth, a little out of breath.

“call the hospital, youngjae,” jaebum orders. “ _now_.”

 

 

-

 

 

_“prepare room 1 for a neurosurgical operation quickly!”_

_“it’s sajangnim’s wife; his life is on the line!”_

nearly all of the hospital’s staff are currently rushing to prepare room 1 for jaebum’s operation on his own wife. nurses rushing here and there, and before they knew it, the hospital doors are open wide, revealing jaebum himself, who is carrying his unconscious wife in his arms.

“open the operation room doors, and make sure everything is set! i’ll start my operation as quick as i can,” jaebum yells, and everyone hurries to do as they’re told.

 

 

-

 

 

“sajangnim! his heartbeat rate is decreasing!”

jaebum tries his best to be calm as he operates on jinyoung’s brain. but then, blood starts oozing out from it. _fuck._

“suck this out,” jaebum orders, and his apprentice is already by his side with the thin tube, doing as he’s told.

jaebum quickly covers the part of jinyoung’s brain that had been oozing out blood, and a feeling of relief washes over everyone’s faces.

“his heartbeat is increasing again.”

usually, jaebum would make his apprentice, sanghyuk, do the stitching even though he himself is way more capable (seeing as he _is_ the ceo of the hospital), but since this is his wife, his _jinyoung_ that they’re operating on, he does it himself. he does it quickly yet carefully, and soon, the operation is finished successfully.

jaebum closes his eyes before sighing deeply. _thank god._

 

 

-

 

 

jinyoung wakes up with a slight throb in the back of his head. he groans softly before opening his eyes.

“morning, beautiful.” jinyoung turns his head to the right and is met with jaebum in his doctor attire.

“morning,” jinyoung weakly returns, and jaebum intertwines his hand with jinyoung’s.

“how are you feeling?” jaebum asks with a soft tone, kissing jinyoung’s knuckles.

“a little bit of pain in the back of my head, but other than that, i’m fine,” jinyoung answers, managing a small smile. “thanks, honey.”

“for what?” jaebum asks, although he already knows the answer.

“for saving my life.” jaebum leans over and kisses jinyoung’s lips softly. jaebum’s lips linger over his wife’s for a little while more before he pulls away and sits back down on his seat.

“i love you, baby. don’t scare me like that ever again,” jaebum whispers a little brokenly. “i thought i’d lost you.”

jinyoung smiles sadly, weakly tightening his grip on jaebum’s hand. “i’m not leaving you, and you know that. we’ll leave together; i don’t want to spend a day without you.”

_“i love you.”_

 

 

-

 

 

“mom! are you okay?” asks a very much worried youngjae once jaebum returns home with jinyoung the next day. “are you still sick?”

jinyoung manages a chuckle. “i’m fine, sweetheart. thank your dad; he saved me.”

“i love you guys so much,” youngjae says, and he looks like he’s so close in tears that jinyoung’s motherly instincts kick in, immediately wrapping his arms around his third eldest son. 

“we love you too,” jinyoung whispers, stroking youngjae’s soft brown locks. “where are your brothers, hm?”

as if on cue, one by one, their other four children appear. “ _mom_!”

“hello, sweethearts,” jinyoung laughs. “did all of you miss me that much?”

“we thought you could’ve died!” bawled a thirteen year-old bambam who’s clinging on yugyeom, his twin brother.

“we didn’t want you to go just yet,” muttered a sixteen year-old mark, tears in the corners of his eyes. “i’m really glad you’re safe, mom.”

“we all are,” jaebum corrects his eldest son, a small smile on his face.

“i’m not letting you go to the kitchen by yourself again, mom,” youngjae says, his cheeks puffed out. “this might happen again.”

“silly,” jinyoung giggles. “i had a hand tremor; it had nothing to do with my being in the kitchen.”

“...if you say so,” youngjae huffs, and jinyoung can’t help but ruffle his hair up. “hey, _mom_!”

“i love all of you,” jinyoung states lovingly. “every single one of you. _so much_.”

“we love you too,” jaebum answers for the six of them, engulfing his wife in his warm arms. “especially me. _i love you so much_.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments/kudos if you want, they're always highly appreciated! thank you for reading ♡


End file.
